


Odin Ficlet

by Maker_of_Rune_Vests



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maker_of_Rune_Vests/pseuds/Maker_of_Rune_Vests
Summary: Occasioned by Odin having a Jotun mother in the Marvel Thor comics.





	Odin Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Occasioned by Odin having a Jotun mother in the Marvel Thor comics.

Odin did not know this Einherji’s name. But then, the days when he had  
known the names of all of them were long gone.

What did this one want? To tell him Thor was returned? Was dead? That  
more enemies had attacked? Odin waited, the broken throne behind him.

“Loki is dead.” Odin had not expected that. He was not sure if the  
guard said more, or not; or if he properly dismissed him.

Odin was walking down steps. One day there had been ice around them,  
and dead Einherji frozen in it. One night there had been his son at  
the foot of them, shouting up at him, tears on his face.

Loki was dead now. Odin wondered if, if he had executed him when he  
had planned to, if he would still have felt so surprised. and if the  
glowing blue of the Casket would still be swimming so. It’s harder to  
see through repressed tears, with only one eye.

Odin saw his bare hands reach for the handles of the casket, only  
realizing that he’d be bitten by the frost as they closed around  
them–

Blue. Blue spreading over his hands, up under his gauntlets. He could  
feel the blood changing colder in his veins.

***  
Everyone in that part of New York had gotten used to the old man with  
one eye, and were even rather fond of his habit of telling them the  
end of all days was next month or week. Nobody knew who he was.  
He didn’t know either.


End file.
